peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario 64 HACKED - Part 23 (ACTUALLY CRYING!)
PBG spends the entire episode trying to defeat Bowser - and almost cries in the process. Synopsis PBG has been playing for an hour and a half to get back to Bowser. The game crashes. PBG can't throw Bowser properly. PBG explains all the usual effects that he has been seeing throughout the level. PBG takes a hit from Bowser, before falling straight off the stage like a brick into lava. Suddenly, Mario and Bowser get attached together and fall off the edge. Mario is still alive, and PBG tries to take Bowser around before the level restarts. Bowser begins spinning, and everything starts attacking him and he dies. When he is respawned, everything is still attacking him, and the game crashes. PBG tries to fight Bowser again. He bets for the game to work. Mario is thrown to the edge of the stage. Mario grabs Bowser's chest, and goes right through him. Mario leaps off the edge to his death. Everything attacks Mario again, but he makes it into the fight this time, only to die to the lava quickly. PBG actually throws Bowser correctly, but barely misses, and hits Bowser and dies. PBG gets close again, and misses the throw. He had it! He is then thrown into the lava. Everything continues to fly at Mario and he dies again. PBG decides to use his working save state. Mario starts to ride a shell! PBG can pick up Bowser and move around. He throws Bowser and he drops barely short of hitting the spike. The characters turn invisible when PBG finally gets it to work! PBG continues to have the game throw Bowser for him, and walks into Bowser and dies. PBG wants to be done with this battle, as he continues to struggle. He eventually runs into Bowser and dies. The next attempt has him falling off into lava - and the same on the next attempt. PBG doesn't want to try anymore. The camera starts spinning around the characters, and everything disappears. PBG thinks he might have died in real life! PBG doesn't even want to compete with the stage throwing everything at him. PBG gets mad as he starts losing health, and dies when he close to throwing Bowser at the spike. PBG tries to remember his Cool and Calm and Collected song. Sign Mario loses health, and he dies before he can do anything. PBG almost hits the spike, but the level resets. PBG thinks he might actually cry. PBG blames the controller. PBG can't do anything when he is big! PBG screams as the game crashes. PBG tries to chase Bowser's tail, but falls off the edge. Mario somehow ends up in the lava to die again. Mario continues to be launched to the edge of the map to die. Mario keeps on sliding around. Giant Mario gets really close. PBG talks about how hard Giant Mario is and is thrown into the lava again. The game freezes as PBG begins to get upset. PBG thinks he has hurt his voice now. He continues to struggle to grab Bowser, and dies again. PBG now strugglles to even spin Bowser. He finally succeeds, and Mario's head spins in excitement. The dialog doesn't appear, and Mario can't move. His health starts ticking down, and he gets thrown off the stage. PBG hits the desk in his disappointment. His health is still ticking down, and he dies again. Mario gets stuck underground, and falls into the lava. PBG does a bad job, and falls into the lava again. PBG resets, and can no longer spin Bowser. The game resets. The camera constantly spins around again. Mario falls a long way into the lava. PBG doesn't want to talk anymore. PBG manages to walk Bowser into the spike. A glitch helps him. He grabs the key as his health ticks down. PBG ends the episode with a death as his health ticked down during his outro. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos